


Homecoming

by tlcinbflo



Series: Worthy - Dallas and Cullen's Story [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: Dallas returns from her mission exhausted and injured but alive, and Cullen can finally relax now that she's back at Skyfold. Cullen visits her quarters at the end of his day, where they share a heated reunion.





	

Cullen watched from the battlements as Dallas dismounted. His eyes never leaving her as she made her way to the healers. His heart lurched when he noticed her limping. He forced himself to ignore the fact that she didn’t look to his post near his office. She always did; unless she knew he’d be angry. He turned on his heel and retreated to his office. She was home, that was all that mattered.

He didn’t see her up close until the council met. She stood across the table from him, his hands on the pommel at his hip. She regaled them with the details of their expedition. “Then there was the dragon,” her eyes darted to his, making contact for just a heartbeat, as fear and frustration raged in his gut before she tore them away. His jaw clenched and his grip tightened, as if he could travel back in time and defeat the dragon himself. 

The council’s conversation shifted away from her previous trip and on their next steps towards Corypheus. Cullen struggled to keep his focus on their conversation as he watched her. She rubbed the back of her neck, wincing when she did. She swayed on her feet before leaning forward and bracing herself with her hands on the edge of the table. He wanted to reach out and steady her himself. He wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and assure himself that she was back and okay. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but they still kept their affection displays behind closed doors. 

He thought he saw Leliana and Josephine exchange a knowing glance before Josie called the meeting to an end. Both he and Dallas stayed still as the room emptied. Her eyes remained glued to the desk and he looked over her shoulder, watching the door until it was closed, sealing them in the room. With the thud of the heavy oak, Cullen turned his eyes back down to her and he found her watching him. She looked nervous, like she was worried about his reaction. 

“A dragon, My Love, really?” He walked around the table, moving towards her with long, sure strides. She turned and let herself rest against the table. His voice was low, nearly teasing, which was easy to do knowing she was okay. 

She shrugged as he reached her, his hands moved to her hips as he inspected her face. “It was terrorizing the trade route. It needed to be dealt with,” she answered, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his chestplate. She sighed. “I wish you weren’t wearing armor.” His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. He let his arms wrap around her and she winced at his touch. He pulled back and looked down at her, concern choking him. “Slight injury to my back and I am-”

“You are completely exhausted,” he answered, leaning back to meet her eyes. He reached up and cupped her face. She leaned into his touch and she nodded. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips. She whimpered, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair. Holding him close, she kissed him thoroughly. He responded instinctually, unable to stop himself from pressing her into the table. He forced his lips from hers. “Are you done for the day?” he asked with his forehead pressed to hers. She nodded, licking her lips. “Good. Go to your room, have your ladies draw you a bath, and I’ll join you shortly.”

“You’ll join me in the bath?” she asked with a smirk her hands dropping to his pants. 

“I’m afraid your bath will be long over by the time I’m able to retire for the evening,” his answer made her pout and he kissed her quickly. “I’m disappointed, too, more than you know.” She pushed him away from her, and he fell back a step, grinning. She was back, and okay, and that was really all that mattered to him now. He could smile, and laugh, and let himself be happy again.

“Fine, go, deal with your recruits, or your reports, or whatever Maker be damned task you have set for yourself,” she pushed herself away from the table, placing a hand on his chest when she reached him. She stood on her toes, her lips at his ear, “I’ll be in my rooms. In the bath. Naked. Wet. Alone.” He groaned and she placed a kiss beneath his ear before sauntering out of the room. He watched her go, cursing his work ethic. 

It was much later than he wanted when he finally crossed the main hall towards Dallas’ quarters. He ascended the stairs, the air warm and filled with her scent. He was overwhelmed with, what he could only describe as, pure joy at the fact that she had returned and relatively unharmed. He crossed the threshold into her room and paused to take in the scene before him.

Candlelight filled the room, the shadows dancing over the walls. It felt like a dream, one he never wanted to wake from, one he never knew he wanted until he had. Her. She was his dream now. She was in her bed, a thin cotton nightgown clinging to her curves. Her hair was down, in the way he loved, and hanging in front of her. The soft ringlets rested on her breasts, rising and falling with each breath she took. Her head had dropped to the side when she had fallen asleep. Her book was still in her lap and her mouth was relaxed, her pink lips open just barely. 

He reminded himself to breathe as he took another step into her room. The quiet thud of his boot hitting the floor was enough of a disturbance to bring her from her slumber. Sleep glazed eyes met his, and her slow smile lit up the room. He removed his armor quickly and efficiently, placing it in a neat pile near her desk. He could almost feel her eyes moving over him as he revealed more and more of himself. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he admitted as he reached over his head and pulled his shirt forward and off. His muscles shifting and stretching beneath his skin as he ached. He was getting too old for this. He rubbed the back of his neck as he padded towards the bed. Her eyes following his body as he moved. He loved that he could feel it. Her look was a caress he knew he’d never tire of. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she replied closing her book and setting it on the bedside table. She pulled back the covers for him as he reached the bed. He slid in beside her. She moved to him instantly, and he wrapped his arms around her. Her head found its spot on his chest. The light scent of her hair drifted towards him and he inhaled deeply. Her hand traced easy patterns, dancing through the coarse hair on his chest. She turned her head, and pressed a kiss near his collar bone. 

“I’m not surprised you did; there was nothing left in you when I saw you earlier,” he said, his hands slowly caressing her skin, sliding easily up and down her back and over the arm resting on him. She smiled, shifting and pressing herself against his side. 

“I missed you,” she said, her leg lifting over his hip. He could feel the heat of her against his thigh and his body reacted to her on its own. His breath was a sharp inhale. Her lips were on his neck and her hand slid up to cup his cheek, turning his head towards her. Her lips found his and he kissed her deeply, swallowing the moans that slipped from the back of her throat. She whimpered as she pulled herself impossibly closer. His arms wrapped around her and he rolled her to her back.

His lips traveled down her jaw; her body undulating beneath him. He tasted her, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin at her pulse point. She gasped and he reveled in the overwhelming presence of her. Her scent, her warmth, her touch, the feel of her around him was everything he needed. 

He heard her gasp turn to a yawn and he pulled back and watched as she came out of it. A smile pulled at her lips and her face reddened and softened as he chuckled gently. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, “I’m just so… tired.” He kissed her neck, her collar bone and she ran her hands through his hair. “Maybe we can … finish this in the morning?” 

“How about … you just lie there,” he offered as he moved lower. He shifted, moving her legs over his shoulders. He pushed her nightgown up, fully exposing her toned abdomen and breasts. He waited, breathing over her body. Gooseflesh rising as her skin turned pink. “Just lie there,” his voice was low, a rumble in his chest. His mouth danced over her thighs, her hips, and her abdomen. “I’ll spend some time down here,” he grinned, kissing her over her damp smallclothes. She shuddered and he groaned as he waited. His eyes on her. 

She nodded. 

His hands roamed over her, sliding under her and squeezing her rear, lifting her closer as he moaned against her belly. He inhaled deeply, loving the musky scent of her. He hooked his fingers into her small clothes, sliding them down as she helped him remove them. His lips and tongue continuing to dance along her thighs. He tossed the cloth over his shoulder and her legs fell open before him. 

He lowered his mouth to her, his tongue and lips exploring her. She gasped, running her fingers through his hair as he moaned into her. There were few things he enjoyed more than this, more than worshiping her in this way. He lapped at her with the flat of his tongue. Her hands fell to the bed and found his forearms, holding tight. 

He suckled at her most sensitive area before allowing his tongue to slip down and inside her. Her body arched as he worked at her core. She shuddered, groaning as he brought her to her first orgasm. The ease with which he pleased her, brought her to her peak, seemed to surprise her. She clutched his arms as she struggled to catch her breath. Her short, practical nails nearly broke his skin. He pulled away for a second, grinning, moving his hands to her thighs and pushing her legs open further. He covered her with his mouth, his tongue continuing its assault on her. Her body rolled beneath him, and his hips moved on their own, searching for the friction that would bring his release. 

His erection was pressed against the bed, and he felt his own need growing as he brought her up again. He glanced up at her face and watched as she fondled her own breasts. He groaned into her, knowing the low vibration of his voice would add to her pleasure. She gasped, cursing, as her hands fisted in his hair. He lapped at her again, eager for more. 

She was panting, overstimulated and sated. She tugged his hair and he looked to her again, grinning. She whispered his name, begging for something. He dropped his head again, suckling once more, knowing where to touch, to lap, to stroke to bring her to her peak a third time. He watched her, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling quickly as she released him and gripped the bedsheets. His tongue worked inside her and she called out his name as she fell over the edge again. He released her legs and they dropped to the bed. He lapped at her, long and slow, as she slowly returned to herself. He moved back up her body, resting in the cradle of her hips and kissing her. 

He knew she would taste herself on his tongue, and there was something arousing in the fact that she wasn’t offended by it. She used her toes, and pushed his trousers down past his erection. He supported his weight on his forearms as she reached between them and positioned him at her opening. His forehead pressed against hers and their eyes were locked as one sure thrust filled her and she gasped, her hands gripping his biceps. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish, but there was no shame. A few long, slow strokes and he slipped from her, finishing himself with his hand. She watched him. The blush on his cheeks was endearing as he reached into the drawer at her bedside for a cloth. He cleaned them up, and settled next to her. She kissed him, her hands running through his hair as a sated silence filled the room. They held each other, and he pulled the blanket back over them.   
His hands continued to roam over her back, and the arm across his chest. He felt it when she fell asleep. Safe and secure in his embrace. Right where she belonged.


End file.
